


Sotto la doccia

by ImperialPair



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Sotto la docciaFandom: PSYCHO-PASSPairing: Kougami x GinozaChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: docciaAmbietta prima durante il liceo OOC,





	Sotto la doccia

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sotto la doccia  
> Fandom: PSYCHO-PASS  
> Pairing: Kougami x Ginoza  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: doccia  
> Ambietta prima durante il liceo OOC,

Ginoza e Kougami erano sempre stati convinti che se l’acqua fosse un essere vivente, avrebbe desiderato avere una forma corporea per imitare gli umani che aveva ammirato fin dall’antichità. Agli occhi di quel liquido sembravano esssere capaci di fare cose che a lei non erano mai state concesse e li invidiava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Desiderava essere come loro e fare tutte le cose che caratterizzavano i viventi ma, entrambi gli adolescenti, erano convinti che ci fosse una sola cosa che davvero agognava di fare: unirsi in quegli amplessi che all’acqua sembravano essere una delle cose più sensuali dell’universo.  
Era proprio per quello che li invidiava, per il mondo sensuale in cui spingeva nel corpo del compagno di scuola e con la passionalità con cui Ginoza gemente urlava “Kougami”, insomma erano quelle loro unioni a scatenare tutto quel desiderio.  
Immaginavo che l’unica cosa che l’acqua riuscisse a fare era scendere goccia dopo goccia sui loro corpi, come se volesse assecondare quei movimenti per sentirli vicini ed avere il sentore di sfiorare quella piacevolezza.  
Erano quelle le loro fantasie quando avevano facevano l’amore dentro doccia, non sapevano dire cosa le avesse scatenati ed entrambi sapevano che mai si sarebbero dati una risposta.


End file.
